


Towards the End of The World

by mikunicchi



Series: sparkle [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, kind of soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: "Tomorrow, this world will end," he whispered as he watched the world collapse from afar.





	Towards the End of The World

**_-30 days to the World's End-_**  
  
It was sudden. The feeling of emptiness that he got used to, filled inside of his mind as he strolled over the hollow street. Empty buildings were standing gorgeously as nothing had happened. No one was around, no one was breathing outside. What a mysterious event? The whole city was like a ghost. Lifeless, meaningless and eventually empty. How did this happen? He never knew. It was one day; he woke up to this world... He freaked out for a day, he searched for someone for a week, he tried to contact with someone from outside Japan for a month but in the end, he got used to this weird feeling. He eventually got familiar with being alone in this city, and maybe in the whole world. He sighed. He groaned. He kicked some stones and hit a glass breaking it suddenly. No one came outside. No one yelled at him. No one wanted him to pay for the glass.

For the first month, it was fun. He was all alone in the whole world, it seemed, and he did everything he wanted. He played every game, went inside all the shops, took whatever he wanted... First, it felt wrong. It was basically stealing and he was a good citizen who paid every tax and fulfilled every duty until that time. But then again, it wasn't stealing, after all, was it? No one was around, so who was he stealing from? He wanted this to end so badly, he somehow came to hate being alone in this world.

At first, he wondered what happened, what caused this and more; but now, he just wanted to know if anyone or anything other than him was still alive...

It was strange. Electricity was still running. TV's were also running although no one appeared in it. The weather seemed perfect. It was perfect to the point that it felt creepy. But after the second month, nothing seemed important than his seeking for another life. What happened or how it happened... didn't matter after spending the whole two months alone in that world.

He walked aimlessly. Looking at every corner, yearning for a glimpse of someone. Someone he doesn't know at all... Not knowing what he is looking for or what he should search for he struggled for moving forward.

Then he stumbled over an abandoned box, which he didn't pay attention at all. He just lay where he fell. A tear left his left eye, it slid over his temple and met with the hard floor. Sun was shining and it hurt. Everything seemed perfect like it was their final show. He wondered why he was chosen to witness this just before a weak shadow fell upon him. His eyes moved to the owner of the shadow from the sun. His eyes widened as he saw a man, a real living man, looking at him with big, surprised eyes.

"You..." The man said simply, it was the most beautiful voice in the world. It slashed through his soundless days and nights like a sacred oath.

"You..." he said too. Hearing his own voice after all those time, he felt weird.

"I didn't think another one was alive..." The man said smiling a little, then helped him to get up from where he was lying. Invisible lights flickered above them when their hands touched. He managed to get a good glimpse of him when he was finally able to think properly. The man was short. Probably shorter than him but that nor his sleepy-looking face didn't matter at all. Nothing mattered at that moment so he just threw his arms around him. He hugged the man, clinging to him as his life depends on the man. To his surprise, the man hugged him equally.

"You are alive..." he said as he listened to the man's heartbeat. "You are real."

"It was hard, right? Being alone in this world..." The man said soothingly. He liked how he sounded calm when everything seemed out of control. He nodded as he tightened his hug around the man's waist.

"My name is Ninomiya Kazunari if it still matters," he whispered as he savored his scent. It smelled so alive.

"My name is Ohno Satoshi, if it still matters," the man repeated his words.

"It's the best name in this world," Nino said sarcastically. He felt relieved. He still had his snarky side.

Ohno Satoshi chuckled. "Considering it's only two of us, right?"

"Just on the point."

**_-29 days to the World's End-_ **

The first day together with Satoshi was like living in an oasis. They talked endlessly; savoring every simple word. They talked about everything they went through, how they felt, what happened, how happened... It seemed more and more depressing but they still went through every detail, trying to figure out everything. Their discussion ended with Satoshi's words.

"There's nothing we can do, this world will end soon. But at least we are together."

It seemed right. Nino felt his heart beat faster. Being with Satoshi felt so right.

 **-28 days to the World's End-**  
  
They found a comfortable house to stay together. It was small considering that they are the only ones in the world, they could go everywhere they want but they chose to stay closer.

"Did you ever want to travel?" Nino asked as they placed themselves onto small but soft sofa.

"I did. Did you?" Ohno asked calmly.

"I haven't but I wanted to see outside of Japan after this... thing happened," Nino explained while looking at the ceiling. Then he laughed. "I should have learned how to use a plane!"

As a response, Ohno laughed merrily too. "I admire you."

"Why?" Nino asked as he looked at him. "I have nothing to admire, for your information. I am not strong, I am not working out my body nor do I have some high IQ." Nino chuckled as he told everything.

"Is it that hard to believe that I admire you just because you are still being yourself after everything?" Ohno asked seriously.

"This is the first time someone praised my snarky comments," he scoffed.

"So we were destined to meet at the end of the world," Ohno chuckled. "After all, I will be the last person who praised your cheekiness."

"Wow! You know how to be sarcastic," Nino giggled. "I like it."

 **-27 days to the World's End-**  
  
"You know you suck at games," Nino said after Ohno died once again. He eyed the score _Ninomi: 38 Oh-chan: 2_

Ohno groaned. "And you don't go easy on me at all..."

"Why should I? I can't find a reason," He said smugly.

"This is my first time for playing games, isn't it enough for a reason?" Ohno whined, putting controller aside.

"Not at all, I played games for my whole life, it would be insulting towards the game," Nino said seriously as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"But..." Ohno started, however, Nino cut his sentence.

"No buts. Just accept that you are bad at playing games already."

"Not at all!" Ohno argued against him. "It’s just I am not used to it!"

Nino burst out laughing. "You are unexpectedly stubborn, aren't you?" Ohno didn't say anything as he stubbornly took the controller from where he left. "But I like it," Nino said smiling to Ohno. He didn't let the slight blush on his round cheeks slip his sight.

 **-25 days to the World's End-**  
  
They climbed the stairs of Tokyo Tower, wanting to see that scenery one more time.

"We should have used the elevator," Nino groaned. He hated from those stairs which seemed like it doesn't have an end.

"We can't," Ohno said firmly. "If it brokes down, who will save us?"

"I admit you have a point there but nothing broke down yet, you see," he stopped to sit down to one of stairs for a moment to catch his breath. "It's strange that everything continues to work when no one makes them work."

Ohno nodded. "It certainly is strange. At first, I wanted to believe this was some kind of prank, but no."

"It's like a miracle," Nino said, and then he cackled. "Or more like a curse."

"Well... I don't want to think it as a curse anymore," Ohno said before he started to climb those stairs one more time.

"Why?" Nino asked him, still sitting.

"Because I have you now."

 ** _-23 days to the World's End-_**  
  
They were sitting outside on that afternoon, with two bowls of different ramens. Ohno asked a surprising question.

"Do you have someone you really miss?"

Nino looked up from his meal. He thought of it for a moment. His family? His friends? At first, yes he did miss them but now? He wasn't sure. Somehow he got used to that they are not around anymore.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I don't know if I miss them, I don't even know if they are dead or not..." Nino sighed. "Do you have any?"

Ohno shook his head negatively. "I don't have. Strangely I don't have anyone I miss."

Nino laughed. "You are strange, but I like that too."

"You keep saying that," Ohno said turning his eyes to the bowl. Afternoon sun couldn't hide the slight blush on his cheeks. "But I like it."

 ** _-20 days to the World's End-_**  
  
"Have you ever kissed someone?" Another strange question from Ohno. Nino shrugged.

"I did but does it matter?"

Ohno titled his head looking at Nino. He didn't say anything but looking. Nino stayed silent too. He was probably spacing out again. Nino laughed inwardly. He realized Ohno spaced out quite a lot.

"You are spacing out again," he started talking with a smile but Ohno didn't let him finish his words. His lips brushed against Nino's lips. They were hot and they felt like silk against his lips. Nino felt hot inside. His heart started to beat faster, he was sure that Ohno could hear it. Ohno's hands caressed his cheek as he continued to kiss Nino. Soon, Nino recovered from his surprise as he gave permission to Ohno's gentle and caring lips. He relaxed and Ohno put his hand to Nino's waist, pulling him closer to his body. The sun was setting and they were kissing. It was gentle, warm and caring.

"But you like it, right?" Ohno completed his words when their kiss ended. This time, it was Nino who was blushing.

 **-17 days to the World's End-**  
  
"Do you think there's a reason for us to be alone in this world?" This time, Nino asked the weird question.

"I don't know. But there must be a reason..."

"Right? It better be. Otherwise, it would be so stupid. Can you imagine some authorized person comes and tells us that they simply forgot to tell us that we are going somewhere?" Nino cackled. "It would be so fucking hilarious though."

Ohno laughed at that and joined to that scenario too. "Well, I sleep too much. Maybe they just forgot to wake me up."

"Yeah, and I never go out so probably they forgot telling me."

They laughed out loud. "We suit each other, don't we?" Nino said between their laughs.

"And I know you like it," Ohno completed his words again while pulling him into a close hug.

"Yeah, I like it very much."

 **-15 days to the World's End-**  
  
"I wonder what will happen," Ohno said thoughtfully. He was watching Nino as he played a strange game. "I mean, how will this world end?"

"Hmm..." Nino tilted his head, and then paused his game. "Honestly, I have no idea. One of the games I played a while ago was quite dramatic though. Like everything exploded. Bam!"

Ohno laughed at that. "Somehow I don't think we will explode."

Nino chuckled and went to sit next to Ohno. "At least we are together right?" He holds Ohno's hand strongly while showing him their intertwined fingers.

Ohno hugged Nino. "Let's play some games, together."

"Haven't you given up yet?" Nino said sarcastically.

"I haven't. Not until I will win against you," Ohno smiled as he took the second controller.

"You never learn," Nino chuckled. "But I like it," he winked as he started a new game for them to play together.

 **-11 days to the World's End-**  
  
"Can you tell me one more time, why do I have to be naked?" Nino whined as Ohno sat in front of him with a white sketchbook and lots of black pencils.

"I have always wanted to draw someone naked. I always admired how Jack draws Rose in Titanic," Ohno said dreamily.

Nino groaned a little but still posed in front of Ohno. "Should I also say the lines?" He smiled mischievously and tried to mimic Rose. "Draw me like one of your French girls," he managed to say before he burst into laughter.

"Unfortunately," Ohno said seriously to his surprise. "I haven't drawn any French girls so instead of them, am I allowed to draw you like my Kazu?"

Nino blushed suddenly as he called him Kazu. "You and your cheesy lines..."

Ohno grinned. "But you like it anyway."

 **-9 days to the World's End-**  
  
The first crack seemed so perfectly fitted to that moment. They both felt a little shake, like an earthquake but it was softer. "It's finally starting, huh?" Nino said taking his eyes from his game. Ohno nodded to him.

Nino closed his game, sighed a little and made his way to where Ohno was sitting. He leaned closer into a hug. "I am confused," he said mostly inaudible. Ohno didn't say anything. He just nodded, in order to show him that he understands and feels the same. "I should be scared... and I am scared, to be honest. But I am not freaked out. I wonder if it's because you are here with me..." He voiced out his thoughts hesitantly. Then he felt Ohno hugging him tighter than before.

"I am scared too... I am freaked out, to be honest. And you are the only reason I am still sane, Kazu."

This time it was Nino's turn to stay silent. He just hugged him, rubbed his hairs and smiled a little. "I love you Satoshi, with everything I have."

 **-6 days to the World's End-**  
  
"It's breaking apart," Nino claimed as he pointed the borderline which became visible. Ohno looked at the way Nino was pointing, finally seeing the shining pieces of the World.

"It's fast, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Nino nodded. "Faster than I thought."

"But we knew this time would come eventually," Ohno said more to himself than Nino.

"Do you have anything you want? Or you want to do?" Nino asked calmly. Still looking to the borderline. "Any regrets?"

Ohno just shook his head negatively. "Do you have any?"

Nino laughed miserably. "I have a lot."

Ohno hugged him strongly. "Let's believe we will have another chance to make up for them."

"You are so positive," Nino said rubbing the back of Ohno's hand. "I love it."

"I love you too Kazu," Ohno said before claiming Nino's lips. "With my whole soul."

 **-1 day to the World's End-**  
  
"Tomorrow, the world will end," Nino said calmly as he looked out of the window. Ohno nodded while taking Nino's hand in his.

They looked out as World's pieces scattered silently but certainly. They both knew it for a long time already. End of the world was just in front of their eyes. "It's beautiful," Nino murmured crawling into his lover's hug.

"It's beautiful," Ohno agreed. "Strangely... it's beautiful."

World's pieces, shined through the light as they scattered. Pieces that left the World, floated through the air and disappeared silently. The border was getting closer to them second by second. "I kind of thought that it would be dark," Nino said his voice filled with amazement.

"Me too."

"But its light. The world is disappearing into the light..." Nino's voice was soft, like a lullaby. The last lullaby in this World... _How beautiful it is,_ Ohno thought while hugging Nino tighter.

"Maybe it’s because you are with me," Ohno said before he could realize. Nino turned his head and looked at his eyes, questioning. "It's shining because you are here, with me, in my arms..." Ohno buried his face into Nino's neck.

Nino turned to face him in Ohno's arms, he looked at his face closely, caressed his cheeks. "I love you. Even if this World ends, and we end up dead, I will continue to love you with every single piece of my soul."

Ohno said nothing. He leaned closer and kissed Nino. It was far from passion but full of love; tender, caring and a bit sad.

"If we were to given another chance, I will find you in another world. I will look for you in every corner until I find you. And I will definitely find you, just like I did in this World," Ohno said when their kiss ended silently. Nino nodded smiling a little.

"I will miss you Satoshi, my soul will miss you. So you better hurry."

***

And the World welcomed its end. Silently, but certainly. Swallowing everything, absorbing every day and every memory that happened until that time, it collapsed. It felt like falling asleep. Silently, certainly, softly.

The pieces of the World floated and disappeared into thin air. It shined gently one last time. And everything embraced the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments are welcomed! English is not my native language so I apologize for my mistakes!! And I know it's so weird and creepy. I am drowning into my horrible schedule and so well it led me to this. I will do my best to write Another World chapter for this. I can't bring myself to break them apart after all...


End file.
